


Splendente guerriero

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Farfalla nera [2]
Category: Accel World
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Kidnapping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Haru salverà sempre la sua amata.Scritto per #somanydisease di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Fandom: Accel WorldPrompt di E. E. R.: Rapimento
Series: Farfalla nera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941805





	Splendente guerriero

Splendente guerriero

Kuroyukihime alzò la testa con aria di sfida, il sangue le scivolava lungo il naso e sul suo mento c’era l’evidente segno di un pugno.

Le sue ali erano strappate in diversi punti e le sue braccia erano legate saldamente intorno al corpo da delle pesanti catene. Delle corde le serravano le caviglie sottili, scorticandole la pelle.

Il dolore le aveva accelerato il battito cardiaco.

“Tu devi pagare… Tu… Tu hai scatenato tutto questo!

Questo mondo è quasi caduto per colpa tua!” sbraitò l’uomo davanti a lei. Indossava dei pesanti guanti di metallo.

“Questo mondo non esiste.

Bisogna usufruirne solo per accelerare. Tutto il resto non conta” disse gelida. Era obbligata a stare seduta sul pavimento.

Uno schiaffo le raggiunse il viso e lei si ritrovò a sputare un grumo di sangue.

Hime sollevò il mento, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri dietro le sue spalle sottili.

< Ho paura, i miei occhi sono arrossati dalle lacrime che trattengo. Però non voglio dargli soddisfazione.

Mi avrà anche rapita, ma non sarò mai soggiogata > pensò.

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre l’altro sollevava un altro schiaffo.

La porta venne sfondata con un calcio.

Un guerriero grigio cromato attraversò l’uscio con una velocità inaudita, lasciando una scia dietro di sé.

Raggiunse l’aggressore con un calcio e prese la giovane delicatamente tra le braccia.

“Lasciate che mi occupi di voi” disse, dietro il pesante elmo.

< Haru… sapevo che mi avresti salvato > pensò lei.

“Sempre, mio scintillante guerriero” rispose Kuroyukihime abbandonandosi contro di lui.


End file.
